Indulgencia
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: Hannibal Lecter comienza a obsesionarse con su brillante estudiante Clarice Starling, quien además es una de los más prometedores prospectos para el FBI.
1. Chapter 1

**Indulgencia**

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

El efecto del sol argentino en sábanas blancas era divino, y la suave brisa que suspiraba a través de la ventana inundaba la habitación del aire fresco y matinal que invita a descubrir las maravillas de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo dos almas perezosas no querían ceder ante el canto de un nuevo día rehusándose a reconocer la luz y buscando el abrigo del descanso y sueño que daba la noche. Uno de ellos al fin se dio por vencido prefiriendo abrir suavemente los ojos, para evitar que éstos fueran cegados por el esplendor de la mañana.

El Doctor Hannibal Lecter nunca había sido de las personas que preferían levantarse tempano, más que en aquellas lejanas épocas en las que el deber de su profesión se lo exigía. Y hoy no era la excepción. Francamente no albergaba ningún deseo de moverse y mucho menos comenzar las tareas del día, ni siquiera la idea de la cocina lo tentaba lo suficiente como para mover algún músculo, aún cuando las necesidades de su cuerpo se lo exigían.

El Doctor Lecter dejó escapar un suspiro, no muy seguro de querer atender a otras de las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo pues unas menos importantes estaban presentes.

Desde temprana edad, el buen Doctor había sido un hombre de análisis e introspección profunda, poseía una gran percepción y sus acciones estaban muy bien calculadas. Ese hábito no había cambiado, sin embargo debía admitir que durante los últimos tiempos lo había descuidado un poco.

Comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si este reciente descuido se debía a la edad. Tal vez estuviera pasando por una de esas crisis que le daba a los hombres mayores. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, él sabía que no era podía ser el caso, ya que su situación era de más compleja.

Pero el hecho de que había dormido y hecho el amor hasta el amanecer con una de sus estudiantes probaba un serio fallo de juicio, un serio fallo en su estructura de vida y un serio fallo a sus planes a futuro. Eso no importaba mucho ya que el Doctor Lecter era un hombre adaptable a cualquier situación, ahora como fugitivo de la ley estadounidense podía probar eso con facilidad.

Era simple escapar del FBI, la seguridad de un aeropuerto y conseguir identidades falsas, la vida de lujos que se había dado en Norte América no lo abandonaría en Argentina, un hombre precavido como él había repartido bien sus fondos y podría presumir el tener suficiente para vivir el resto de su vida de la misma forma cómoda que había llevado hasta ahora.

Lo único que tuvo que dejar atrás en Estado Unidos fue el nombre Hannibal Lecter, teniendo que sustituirlo por un alias.

Pero eso no era doloroso para él en lo más mínimo, y a decir verdad no era esa parte de su vida la que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos aquella mañana, sino la parte en la que había añadido a una joven acompañante a su huida.

Clarice Starling una fresca y prometedora estudiante se había unido a su huida.

Starling había sido un enigma desde su primera visita años atrás. Con una mente ansiosa, ambiciosa y fascinante había acudido a él cuando buscaba asesoría en su clase de psicología criminal.

El Doctor Lecter había ayudado al FBI a resolver varios casos de asesinato aportando perfiles psicológicos y colaborando con la entidad. Y tenía amistad con Jack Crawford, el agente encargado de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI en Quantico, Virginia.

Una vez Crawford le había pedido asistencia para sustituirlo en un seminario en la Universidad de Virginia, y como era un hombre de buena educación del Doctor había aceptado.

Durante el seminario una jovencilla de ojos azules le había cuestionado sobre su opinión con el historial del FBI de derechos civiles durante Hoover. Había mostrado interés en los perfiles psicológicos de varios asesinos seriales y planteó hipótesis interesantes sobre la motivación de un asesino. La inquietud y sed de conocimiento que demostraba era interesante, podía percibir su deseo de avance.

Starling era bastante buena con sus argumentos y en su manera de hablar, no había capturado el interés del Doctor más allá de lo normal, pero debía admitir que tres días después había echado una ojeada a su perfil académico, al parecer Starling entre el mejor 25% de su clase, se inclinaba con psicología y criminología, becaria durante los veranos en la clínica Reitzinger y aspiraba a trabajar con Jack Crawford en la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento con el FBI.

Después de aquel día la curiosidad que ella había despertado en el Doctor había desaparecido por completo, y no volvió a dedicarle un pensamiento. Otros asuntos ocupaban su mente.

El día que Starling había llegado a su despacho con unos papeles bajo el brazo marcó la diferencia. De ser prometedora estudiante con un brillante futuro en el FBI ahora compartía cama con el Doctor Hannibal "El caníbal" Lecter.

* * *

Mi primera intervención con las novelas de Tomas Harris y mi primera historia en años.

Clarice Starling y Hannibal Lecter son personajes muy complejos y no garantizo que pueda manejarlos con facilidad, por lo que la historia será de un par de capítulos más a lo mucho. Si logro aclimatarme, tal vez escriba otra historia que tengo en mente.

Espero disfruten la historia y comenten sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

INDULGENCIA

* * *

_Capitulo I_

* * *

Clarice Starling nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en su vida como en el momento en el que puso un pie frente a la oficina del Doctor Lecter. Le costó mucho el regular la respuesta de su cuerpo a la tensión que estaba siendo expuesto. Pero Starling siempre había sido un chica fuerte, si podía salir adelante con el entrenamiento para ser un agente especial del FBI, podía salir adelante con esto.

Apretó las llaves de su Mustang en su mano, el automóvil de segunda mano estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle, no era el auto más femenino, ni más costoso del mercado, de hecho no estaba segura siquiera de que funcionara del todo bien, pero por lo que valía, era su única posibilidad de transporte, lo único que podía tener a la mano.

Y no había más opción que adaptarse… Por el momento.

Este pensamiento hizo que la joven frunciera el ceño. Necesitaba salir adelante, avanzar en su carrera, tenía que superar sus ambiciones, y permaneciendo inmóvil frente a una puerta no lo iba a conseguir,

Dejando cualquier pensamiento de inseguridad detrás de ella se aproximó a entrar al elegante despacho. Sus ojos se movieron hambrientos a su alrededor capturando el más mínimo detalle. No tenía idea de porque Jack Crawford la había enviado en esta misión, conseguir que el Doctor Lecter llenara un cuestionario no debería de ser complicado, después de todo si la información que tenía no era errónea, el señor Crawford y el Doctor Lecter tenían una larga relación de amistad entre ellos.

La encomienda que tenía Starling aquel día era una muy extraña en verdad, cuando había sido llamada al despacho del señor Crawford aquella mañana había interrumpido su diaria rutina de entrenamiento. Pero al parecer era algo importante.

El encontrase frente a Jack Crawford, uno de los agentes más prestigiosos y famosos que tenía el FBI, encendió el entusiasmo de Starling. Desgraciadamente éste ánimo se vio reducido cuando sus ojos se posaron en las notas del periódico que "decoraban" el lugar.

El slogan de mal gusto que había escogido la prensa aquella vez "Búfalo Bill mata a su quinta víctima" l resonó en su mente cómo un eco, llenándola de pensamientos, recuerdos y ruidos.

Un recuento de su historia académica la hizo salir de su mente, Crawford había comenzado a explicar su misión para ella, y cuando lo cuestionó el hombre había alegado profesionalismo. Él no podía realizar la prueba y hasta cierto punto tenía razón, no era conveniente mezclar el trabajo.

Su opinión se vio rezagada a segundo plano cuando sus ojos volvieron a topar con un encabezado singular "El destripador de Chesapeake, desaparecido?". Starling recordaba vagamente la historia de aquel asesino.

El caso del destripador estaba a cargo de Crawford pero el verdadero protagonista había sido, el agente Will Graham había sido el único en revelar la identidad del despiadado asesino, pero tras un enfrentamiento con él, Graham se había rezagado y se había convertido en una sombra para el mundo.

Algunos decían que había muerto el mismo día del encuentro y otros decían que sencillamente había desaparecido del ojo público ya que había quedado desfigurado. La versión oficial del FBI era que simplemente se había retirado. Ahora era un hombre divorciado y alcohólico, nunca había vuelto a hablar de nada que tuviera relación con el FBI o el caso del "Destripador de Chesapeake" y el mismo asesino no había reducido la frecuencia de sus ataques a casi cero.

La agente Starling dejó salir una fuerte exhalación, signo de admiración a toparse con un estante lleno de libros que decoraba la estancia de espera, era impresionante que en lugar de las reglares revistas viejas tuvieran aquella colección bibliográfica. La sala de espera no tenía mucha gente solamente un par de hombre más el que parecía ser el recepcionista.

Un hombre de raza negra le sonrió simpático, desde el escritorio.

"Buenos tardes señorita, ¿En qué puedo serle útil?" dijo mientras cerraba el libro que había sostenido previamente.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Clarice Starling y vengo de parte del señor Crawford, del FBI" el hombre hizo un gesto

de reconocimiento y levantándose de su asiento la acercó a la puerta, que estaba junto a la recepción.

"Ya me habían informado previamente de su visita agente Starling, si me acompaña, la llevaré con el Doctor" pronunció mientras abría suavemente la puerta y hacía un ademán para que Starling entrara. La amigable sonrisa del hombre no pasó de ser percibida para Starling que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir el buen trato de un hombre. Sus compañeros en la academia estaban acostumbraos a verla como uno más de ellos y los que no la veían de ésa manera no dirigían el tipo de simpatía que tenía aquel hombre.

El consultorio de Doctor tenía dentro una biblioteca aún más interesante que la de afuera. Varias baratijas adornaba estanterías y cuadros impresionantes decoraban las paredes, dando un aire de elegancia medieval que solo había reconocido en las películas o en los museos, la decoración era neutral, y la iluminación era más bien pobre a comparación del exterior.

Sus consideraciones se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ella, mientras una voz grave, metálica y familiar se dirigía a ella sin que ella supiera a ciencia cierta de dónde provenía.

"Buenas tardes", a Starling le costó un poco enfocar su mirada hacia donde suponía provenía la voz, pero una vez que hizo contacto visual con el propietario de ésta le pareció ridículo no haberlo hecho antes, el Doctor Lecter estaba parado frente a un amplio ventanal y la luz que entraba a través de él reflejaba un juego de luz y obscuridad bastante curioso, Starling se detuvo a capturar lo básico de hombre frente a ella, no era muy alto ni muy musculoso, llevaba puesta ropa de buena calidad y una mirada marrón bastante penetrante, el Doctor Lecter de ahora se veía muy diferente al que había conocido hacía poco tiempo, su apariencia física seguía siendo la misma que la del hombre que había impartido el seminario en la Universidad pero la sensación que ahora emitía era muy diferente a la del respetable catedrático. Por alguna razón ahora se veía más peligroso, más misterioso, a Starling no le costaba hacer la analogía de un felino que da vueltas en una jaula con la sensación que le producía encontrarse con éste personaje

"Buenas tardes" repitió a modo de respuesta "Me llamo Clarice Starling, ¿Me permite hablar con usted? "

Hubo una pausa silenciosa en la que ni el más mínimo sonido se atrevió a ser el intruso en aquella conversación. Hasta que abruptamente el Doctor Lecter lo interrumpió.

"Usted debe ser la agente de Jack Crawford, me permite ver sus credenciales"

"Por supuesto" contestó Starling desviando levemente su mirada mientras sacaba el objeto requerido para su identificación. Las sostuvo frente a ella de manera de que el doctor las pudiera ver, tal y como le habían enseñado que un buen agente del FBI debe hacer.

"Más cerca, por favor" dijo el Doctor Lecter sin romper el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ellos previamente. Sin siquiera desviar la mirada el doctor continuó con su escrutinio "Usted viene de parte de Jack Crawford, interesante, ¿Jack envió a una recluta a mi?, supongo que sigue interesado en que llene sus cuestionarios".

Clarice no dejo que éste comentario la intimidara "Así es, fui enviada por el señor Crawford, pero usted decidirá, si estoy calificada para realizar el estudio o no"

"Esa respuesta fue muy característica de usted. Universidad de Virginia, quinta fila, segundo asiento, Clarice M. Starling; Asesinos seriales y la necesidad de conservar un trofeo, si no me equivoco"

"Así es señor, estuve presente en aquel seminario" contestó ganando más de seguridad.

"Muy bien, agente Clarice Starling, ¿Me permite ver esos cuestionarios?"

"Por supuesto Doctor" sacando los papeles del portafolios se los entregó manteniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos. El Doctor Lecter pasó su mirada brevemente sobre las hojas que tenía en su mano.

"'¿Usted conoce la naturaleza de estos papeles?" preguntó soltándolos abruptamente sobre su escritorio de trabajo.

"Si Doctor"

"Entonces ¿Trata de diseccionarme?" Cuestionó el hombre poniendo más fuerza a sus palabras.

"No señor…yo solamente quería su opinión…"

"Interesante Clarice, le voy a dar mi opinión, usted viene aquí con sus zapatos baratos y bolso caro a pedirme que dé un vistazo a unos papeles, aun cuando usted sabe que esos papeles son absolutamente inútiles. ¿Dígame qué es lo que realmente viene a buscar Clarice?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Starling entrecerrando los ojos.

"Clarice Starling, con sus preguntas constantes, preguntando una y otra vez buscando respuesta para la ambición que posee, no una ambición de dinero por supuesto, usted quiere correr, correr huir de sus raíces campiranas a un escape , lejos de las barreras que bloqueen su camino, lejos de esos hombres que la encontraron apetecible al momento que se desarrollo como mujer, lejos, lejos directamente a la institución que representa su salvación, lejos directamente al F…B…I" remarcó las últimas tres siglas con un énfasis levemente despectivo.

A Starling le costó colectar el torbellino de emociones encontradas que despertaron las palabras del doctor Lecter. Años de experimentar y controlar con todo aquello que él acababa de exponer en tan solo unos segundos permitió a Starling colectar la fuerza necesaria. Y sin necesidad de ocultar nada Starling se dirigió al Doctor, haciendo algo que nadie había hecho en muchísimo tiempo; sorprendiéndolo.

"Usted es muy perceptivo Doctor, no voy a negar nada de lo que ha dicho, pero yo le preguntó a usted, ¿Alguna vez a dirigido ese poder de percepción a usted mismo?, me cuesta creer que un hombre como usted no lo haya hecho, tal vez porque le da miedo lo que pueda encontrara ahí"

"Muy peligroso Clarice, es muy peligroso…" Starling no pudo comprender bien el significado de lo que había respondido el Doctor, pero la manera en la que habló como un ronroneo o un gruñido la hizo registrar en su subconsciente una advertencia.

"Ahora regrese a la escuelita del FBI Clarice, vuele, vuele, muy lejos…"

Starling se dio la vuelta con piernas temblorosas, la salida era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado al entrar a aquel lugar. Como si el hombre de la recepción lo hubiera sentido le abrió la puerta sin que ella alcanzara siquiera a tocar el picaporte, y la guió a la salida. Esta vez mientras hacia su recorrido fuera del lugar puso más atención a los hombres que estaba en la recepción, uno de ellos se aproximó a ella y en un segundo cometió la imprudencia de colocar su mano en la retaguardia de Starling, mientras hacia un comentario obsceno en su oído seguido de la imitación de un jadeo.

Starling se retiró de inmediato y en ese momento la voz del Doctor levemente alzada la llamó por detrás.

"Regrese Clarice", ella como autómata siguió el comando del Doctor, el dio un paso adelante invadiendo el espacio vital de Starling. "Lo que acaba de suceder es inexplicablemente asqueroso y grosero para mi, por lo que quiero ofrecerle una compensación"

Starling vio el momento de conseguir lo que había venido a buscar, el Doctor le había dado una entrada y no la pensaba desaprovechar

"Entonces llene los cuestionarios por favor Doctor"

"No. Esto no es sobre los cuestionarios Clarice, no es sobre mí, ni sobre Jack, es sobre el avance que ambiciona, es sobre Billy, ahora regrese por donde vino" sin más le dio una leve señal de que abandonara su presencia con la mirada mientras se retiraba de su espacio dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Hasta el Lunes Clarice…" Lo escuchó decir mientras ella se alejaba pensativa.

* * *

Uno menos, espero que lo disfruten. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Estoy abierta a cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, etc.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
